Better in both ways
by Harmony the Hedgehog
Summary: A new girl shows up out of nowhere, all she knows is that her name is Kazekeseki Sarah. What will happen when she meets new friends who claim to know her. This is turning out to be very strange
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

_'Where am I, why am I here'_

_"Finally, now after this last attempt, this should all fall into place"_

_No this palan of your won't work on her!_

_"What?! No! Why must you interfere with my plans! I must act quickly"_

_' Looks like it all over for me"_

_No! Don't do this, don't worry I will use the last of my power to protect your..._

_'What, who are you and why are you helping me?'_

_You really don't remember don't you, don't worry I know just the person that can help you._

_..._

* * *

Later in the Empire City, a couple of teenagers came walking through the park in the middle of the city.

"Ah man, it nice that everything is back to normal" one of the boys said. He war Long sleeved black shirt and blue jeans with white sneakers. His hair was of a caramel color.

"Yeah John ever since Kristen came back, practice and the study are back on track" a girl said. She had blonde with a clip shape of a star. She was a a blue top with a jean jacket and blue jeans with black boots.

"Alice, you should be the most excited that she is back" another girl said. She war a yellow tank top with a purple lace sweater, brown raffle skirt with a pink lining by the edges and pink knee high boots. Her hair was light pink and shoulder length and has a flower clip.

"Alright, Alright leave the girl alone, maybe we shou- hey what's that" John said pointing at some bushes near them.

The two looked at where John was pointing to, they saw what looked like a girl laid down on the ground." Hey it a girl" the another girl said " Well obviously we know that Michelle" Alice said." I'll go check it out " " Wait a minute Alice" Alice then made her way toward the girl, when she gotten close enough, she notice that girl looked around the age of 14 to 15 years old. She had dark blue hair and looked waist length. She war a blank tank top with a star pattern on it with a jean jacket, light yellow skirt with a chain around her waist with black leggings, and pink sneakers with a white strap over it. What stand out was her necklace, it was a a crystal heart on it and it was the color blue. " Well Alice, is she okay?" Michelle asked " Uh yeah she's alright" _'please protect her'_ "Huh?" _'Please, take her to Kristen, she the onlhhere who can help her' _

Alice was confused, who was that voice? Maybe she should take the girl to Kristen." Hey guys, can you help me take her to Kristen's house. She might be able to help us here" Alice explained to the others. They gave each other a weird look but did what they were told, they helped pick the girl up and brought her to Kristen's house.

...

"Hm... I feel like I'm missing something" a girl said. She then had a strange feeling come over her and it was getting stronger. She then heard a knock on the door so she got up and headed toward the front was some of her friends

"Alice, Michelle, John, what beings you here?" Kristen asked. She was wearing a pink tank top with a blue slink sweater, yellow skirt with a bit of pink on the edges, and pink boot with a bow around the ankle. Her hair was near hip length and was a dark pink and she war a light blue hairband with a heart on the side.

"Kristen, we sorta have a situation here, we found this girl in the park" Alice said showing there new friend. Kristen had taken a good look at her and decided to bring her in so she can fully examine the girl.

It took a while but Kristen had came back and told the other that she would be alright. She suggest that the girl should stay with her incase she wakes up.

The others agreed and stayed awhile until they left. Kristen was mainly concern about this girl the other found in the park, was she lost? What happened to her? It was so unusual. Then she notice something, this was so weird to her but...the face looked so familiar to her; considering how they never meet. Kristen was about to leave the room until her necklace started to glow. She stop and looked at it " the emerald detected something" she said out loud _'Doremi' _a voice called out to her " Kiri" She said in disbelief._' Doremi, this girl need s your help. You may not believe me but she is very close to you. She has amnesia and can't remember anything. I want you to take care of her' _the voice said " But what is her name" Doremi asked. The voice was silent for a while until she spoke up.

_'You will know her real name very soon, for now her name shall be Sarah, Kazekeseki Sarah' _


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah's POV

"Sarah, Sarah wake up" I heard a voice call my name while being shaken gently. I shot my eyes open to see Doremi over me with a worried look on her face.

"Sarah are you alright?" Doremi asked me

"Yeah, I'm alright. Why'd you asked" I asked her

" I heard you whimpering in your sleep, you were having a nightmare I assumed" Doremi told me. She was right, I've been having nightmare for the past few days and were getting worse. I didn't know what to do but Doremi has been supporting and comforting me throughout the ideal.

I guess Doremi saw my uneasy face and she gave me a smile " Hey, how bout we get clean up and got the park today. It is a perfect summer day to get take a walk" she said to me. I smiled and got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom.

It has been a year since I've been living with Doremi, her folks were so kind to take me in since they found out that I had amnesia. From what Doremi told me, her friends Alice, Michelle, and John found me in the park and brought me to Doremi so she could find a way to help me. Ever since then I've been living here with Doremi. I don't know much but supposedly, I think I was given the name Kazekeseki Sarah. Oh well

Later on I was sitting in front of my vanity trying to fix my hair. Don't be surprised but even though it my hair, I don't know how to fix it. I always try to but I alway fail. I swear I feel like before I lost my memory, I never had hair this long. Doremi had came in the room with two plates of scramble eggs and bread and she saw my struggling with my hair. She laughed a little and I looked at her with a innocent look " Doremi can you please help me" I said I the verge of crying.

" Alright, alright I'm coming" Doremi said as she puts the plates down. She then took the brush and started to run it through my hair " I hate having long hair" I said with a little attitude in my voice. Doremi giggle at that " Don't worry Sarah, I'm sure that you'll get use too it" she said " How, you almost have the same length hair as me and you don't have a problem with yours" I said protesting " I never was perfect with my hair, it took, and believe me when I say this, years to get it under control" Doremi tol me. "Well I guess your right" I say sighing. Doremi then put the down and took a hair band that i got while back " There, what do you think" I looked at myself in the mirror and I took a good look at my hair, I smile. " I love it, thanks Doremi" I said as I hugged her.

That when it hit me, the feeling of hugging Doremi, it felt... Familiar somehow. Like I done this before. I then saw a image in my head of what looked like Doremi, crying; but what caught my attention was who was returning a hug, it look like a stuffed animal but real I couldn't make out the face but the color was clear as day

clear as the blue sky

"Sarah?"

I snapped out of my trance and I saw Doremi looking at me worried " You okay" she asked. I shake my head and smiled at her " Don't worry, I'm fine lets eat up and get going"

* * *

normal Pov

"Come one Tails, we gotta get going!" A voice called out

Then a yellow fox had came down running to meet his friend. "It's about time you came, you know that the others are waiting for us" a pink hedgehog said. The fox who name was Tails looked at the hedgehog "I know that Amy, we're all pretty worry about Sonic but we have to visit someone to look for him, and I think you know who" Amy looked at Tails concerned " You think we can really get to earth?" " I know we will" ' I know We will find Sonic'


	3. Chapter 3

"Shadow, are you sure this will work" Tails asked a black hedgehog

" I'm positive that this will work " The hedgehog who's name was Shadow was checking a emerald that was in his hand.

"If I'm correct, Doremi should still have the emerald necklace on, which in turn with give us a exact position of where she is" Shadow explained to Tails " I know that Shadow, but it will only send us near the emerald position. What if she at school or at the movies and we get sent to the park?" Tails said to Shadow.

"Simple we just wait at the house, we know where she lives" A voice said behind them. Tails and Shadow turned around to find a white hedgehog and a red echidna standing behind them. " Hey Knuckles, Silver" Tails said " Its about time you two showed up" Shadow said burly " Now all we need is Amy to come back and then we can leave" "I'm coming guys" Amy said as she made her way over to the others.

"Alright then, let's get going; we're waisting time standing here" Shadow said as he raised his hand with the emerald." Chaos Control" The emerald then flash a bright green light and it surrounded the others in it. After the light faded away they were gone

* * *

Sarah POV

I was sitting by the water fountain in the middle of the park. Doremi had gone off by herself, she said she had something to show me and that she'd be right back. I decided to wait for her by the fountain, I always loved summer I don't know why. Maybe cause the cool breeze against your skin in hot air was a great feeling. I closed my eyes as a nice breeze blow on my skin, the feeling I had was nothing I could describe, if I could find one word for the feeling ; it would have to be freedom.

I love the wind, seem like it was something special to me in the past. Doremi said that I reminded her of a friend she knew. Said that he always love the feeling of the wind. I would always describe it as the wind that blows free, she would always smile when I said that.

Then another feeling hit me again, the feeling of running. It was adventurous, I love it. I saw myself running by a pure green grass field. The person who was running had stop and laid them self down against the grass. I could feel the gress against my skin, it was soft, I felt at peace. I felt myself almost fall asleep until I heard what sounded like an eight year olds voice " Hey S-"

I couldn't make out what the person said because I was snapped out of my trace by what I heard someone laughing. I saw Doremi making her way over to be and she was smiling " Hey I have something for you but you have to close your eyes" She told me. I did what she told me to do and closed my eyes. I then felt something being put in my hands, I open them to find a ice cream cone in my hands. I always liked ice cream so I was happy.

"Thanks Doremi" I said smiling " Thats not all, look on the edge" Doremi said, I looked at the edge to see a chain hanging from between th gaps of my fdidn't. I took the ice cream with my free hand and took what was a necklace in my hand. It had a locket in the shape of a star, I open it to see a picture of me and Doremi. I was amazed, I probably had a huge grin on my face.

I looked at Doremi and hugged her "Thank you Doremi, I love it" I said hugging her. She returned the hug " I'm glad you like it, took forever to make the picture that shape. Come on let's head back home, our folks might be asking about us sooner or later" Doremi suggested. I nodded in agreement and we both made our way back to the house.

...

Doremi POV

It was a little of 3pm when we reach home, I was downstairs in my designer room working on my latest outfit when I thought I would never hear in a long time.

Tails Computer

I look up in surprise, why was it going off. I didn't stay there long until I got up and made my way to the computer. It was a video call, but no caller I'd, why? I didn't hesitate to click on 'answer' and pick it up.

"Um, hello" I said curiously

"Doremi is that you" I heard a familiar voice on the other end. My heart jumped when I heard the voice " Tails?! Is that you?" I said as the image came into adjustment. It should a yellow fox who I knew as my brother.., well adopted older brother. " Doremi thank goodness you picked up" he said " Why?" I asked him "We're on our way over to your house, we're here on earth" Tails said. Now I know my heart leaped " You mean everyone is here, including Sonic?" I was excited, I haven't seen my brother in two maybe three years; so being able to see him again, yeah I was happy.

Unfortunately, Tails didn't give me the same look of excitement, I then became concerned " Doremi, Sonic isn't here with us. That is the reason we came here" Tails said " What do you mean?" I said trying to keep calm, hoping something didn't happen to Sonic." Doremi, Sonic's missing" Tails said to me. My heart drop, Sonic, missing, theres no way. "How can he be missing, wouldn't he have come back to the house Tails?" " That's the thing,*sigh* Doremi prepare yourself for this but, his missing in Mobius, we can't find him. Sonic not there permanently".


	4. Chapter 4

Doremi POV

"What!? Sonic isn't there ?!" I screamed

"Don't worry, theres some good news in this. We can only assume that Sonic is here, since he isn't on Mobius" Tails said to me.

I calmed down a little bit "Okay, so when will you guys get here?" I asked.

At the very minute, I heard a knock on the door "Wait just a sec guys" I told Tails and went to go open the door. I reached it and open the door to find no one there." Down here Doremi" I jumped when I heard the voice and I looked down to find Tails and the others standing in front of the door. I was left with a shocked expression on face and Tails grinned when he saw it "We already got here, all you had to do was open the door". I smiled and hugged Tails " Tails! You really did surprise me there" I said hugging him, he return the hug " That was the whole point Doremi" Tails said " I'm just glad to see you Tails" I said pulling back from Tails, smiling " I'm glad to see you too Doremi" Tails said smiling back.

"Well what am I, chop lever" I heard a voice from behind Tails, I smiled when I recognized the voice " Amy!" I looked behind Tails and saw that she was there. " What, no hello" Amy said hold her arms out, I immediately went and hugged her " Of course you get a hello Amy. It so good to see you" I said " Its nice to see my favorite fashion friend is doing alright" Amy said pulling away from the hug. I then heard someone clear their throat and I saw Knuckles, Shadow and Silver. I smile at them " And how are my favorite butt kicking buddies" I said smirking, Knuckles then shook his head " Your becoming like your brother everyday" "What can I say, I pick up things fast. Pun entirely intended" I said with a grin on my face " Its nice to see you too Doremi" Shadow said to me " Yeah, but it would be nice if you could visit once in a while" Silver said crossing his arms.

"Sorry guys but you know that you have more information about chaos control then I do" I said feeling guilty. "Its alright, Doremi, butt let catch up later. Right now we need to think of a way to find Sonic" Tails said. The others and I nodded in agreement

...

Sarah POV

I was in my room playing with Doremi's Wii u, trying to beat a game I had for a while now. Right as I was about to reach a boss level I heard Doremi talking to what sounded like other people outside the room. I then became curious and pause my game and went to check up on Doremi. I was surprised to find her talking to what look like stuffed animals, but I was proven wrong because the yellow dpfox had moved looking at Doremi. I then got a good profile of the fox and for some reason...he seemed familiar, like I know him from somewhere. I felt my eyes widened when a image flashed in my head, it showed the same fox next to someone, it looked liked the same person I saw this morning.

I opened my eyes and I couldn't control myself from the feeling I had. " Tails?" The name slipped out of my mouth, I immediately cover my mouth with both of my hands, how did that happened; I didn't know the fox.

I started to panic cause it looked like he heard me said his name and he started to look around. Doremi noticed this and asked him something " What's wrong Tails?" "I could have sworn that I heard someone call my name" the fox said. I then tried to move away from the door while closing it until I found footsteps coming towards the door. I made a swift escape to where I was sitting before, Doremi came walking in not long after." Sarah, you alright?" She asked me " Yeah I'm a okay " I said back to her. She then gave me an awkward smile and closed the door behind her. I quickly followed her and started watching them again. But then again, I could act innocent and pretend like nothing is going on, considering I don't know that's going on. I then slowing open the to see Doremi talking again with the animals. I then quietly sneak up behind the couch Doremi was and sat there for awhile.

"Okay, so I think its simple what we have to do,we need to search everywhere possible. You guys say that he's on earth so that mean he could be anywhere on this planet." Doremi said " So we need to search the entire planet" A pink hedgehog said, or I least I think its a hedgehog. "Not exactly, if I'm correct he has to be in between the continents North America and Europe borderlines. So my best guess that he probably be in the America's or some cities in Europe" The fox said " Tails for all we know he could be in Greenland, we can never be sure" The pink one said. Doremi then spoke up " That's why we need to search for him"

I then decided to make myself heard " Search for who Doremi?" I think I startled her cause she jumped out of the couch and landed on the floor. She immediately got up and looked a me in shocked as while as her friends. "Sarah how long have you been there ?!" She asked me " A while" I replied to her " I guess you want to keep your friends here a secret, don't worry I won't tell" I said with a smile. She sighed in relief " Thanks Sarah" She said." Um Doremi, who's you friend here" The pink one said." Oh guys, this is Sarah. She lives with me here. You see about a year ago she lost her memory and can't remember a thing, so I decided to let her stay here until she remembers" Doremi explain to the others. She then face to me "Sarah, these are my friends"

I then looked at the fox again and I took a step towards it. I then examine him " Your...Tails" I said, not even in control of myself. Tails then gave me a shocked expression "Yes...How...How did you know that?" " I don't know, overheard it maybe" I then looked at the rest of them " And you're Amy, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver right" They all gave me a surprised look, Doremi especially. "Sarah, how did you know their names?" She asked. I was surprised too, I looked at all of them. It was then I was hit by a wave of dizziness, I then just simply said " Your the friends of Son...ic" I then passed out


	5. Chapter 5

Doremi POV

I felt my eyes widened when I saw Sarah pass out right in front of me. Shadow and Silver where fast enough to act and caught her before she hit the floor. They then put Sarah on the couch laid down, Tails and Amy both went up to her to see if she was ill or in anyway sick. I was relieved to hear that she was okay. Maybe she became light headed and fainted. But what had me and maybe the others too was how did she know their names, especially Sonic's name. Sara didn't know Sonic.

Now that I think about it, Sarah passed out when she tried to say Sonic's name. Why is that?" Guys, you know what, I think we should take Sarah with us " I said to the others, they all looked at me with a weird look " What makes you think that Doremi ?" Amy asked." Cause, I feel like she can help. And maybe we can help her. She always complaining about wanting to go on a adventure. Be one with the wind she saids" I explain to the others " Well I think its the best if we wait for her response" Tails said " I would love to have her to come with us but I don't know what Sarah will think." "Tails... okay" Doremi said.

...

Sarah POV

"Hello, anyone here" I yelled out.

I was in the middle of a field of pure green grass. The sky was pure blue, no cloud in the sky.

"Who's there?" I heard a voice call out to me. I jumped by the voice, but at the same time it sound familiar. I starting to use that word to much now that I think about it.

"I'm Sarah, who are you?" I asked the voice, but this time I was greeted by a different voice "Sarah, you will find out who I am, but know I need you to go with Doremi and the other on their venture to find their friends" the voice told me " Sonic the hedgehog?" I said " I see you remembered the name" the voice said, it sounded amused. "Wait, what do you know about this Sonic? And how come I know his name?! I've never met him?!" I said confused about the knowledge I have. "You'll know everything all in good time Sarah, but now you must be going back " the voice said fading away " Just who are you?" I asked along with the voice from earlier. I didn't get a response before everything went to black.

…...

I woke up on the couch after that weird in counter I had. I got up to find the place completely dark, the only light came from a few lamps in the room. I tried to get up out of the couch until I felt something heavy by my legs. It was Doremi, sleeping

" She was really worried about you" I heard a voice behind me, i turned around to see who it was "Tails?" I said "So you were the one who call my name" He said " How do you know my name?" "To be honest Tails, I really don't know. I scared by this" I said not even paying attention to myself " Its alright Sarah, I would be too if I was in your situation" Tails said putting a hand a my shoulder. I smiled at him " Thanks, hey you guys don't mind if I come along on your adventure?" I asked Tails " Wow, funny thing, I was about to ask you the same thing" Tails said surprised. "So I can?" I asked kinda innocent "Of course you can" Tails said with a smile. I smiled and hugged him " Thanks Tails". "No problem, now if I were you I'd get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us" Tails said, I nodded and laid back down and went to sleep.

...

Tails POV

Weird... The way Sarah said " Thanks Tails" it sounded familiar in a way.

"Thanks little buddy"

I whipped my head and looked around instantly for what I heard to be an old friend of mines

"Sonic?"

I called out but no one was there. I sighed knowing I was imaging it, it was until Sarah's necklace caught my attention. It was glowing a dark blue, almost Sonic's fur color.

"Well that's weird" I said

"Hey Tails, how its going" I heard his voice again, I was confused. Where was Sonic's voice coming from.

"Over here buddy" I turned as I pin point where his voice was coming from

My eyes widened when I saw where it was coming from.

"No way"


	6. Chapter 6

Tails POV

"Now way! That's not possible, it just can-"

"Tails, don't worry"

I heard a different talk to me, I recognized the voice very well

" Kiri! Where are you?" I asked out lowering my voice

" Doremi's necklace Tails" I heard Kiri say.

I look at Doremi's necklace and saw it glowing " Are you still in that form?" I asked her." Not for long, so I will return to my original form as the chaos emerald. Once Sarah regains her memory" Kiri said

I immediately was caught by what she said " Sarah's memory, what does that mean?"

"You will find out soon Tails. But for time being, Tails I want you to look after Sarah, along with Doremi" Kiri said

"Why?"

" She really important to you two then you know Tails. Sarah hold long time memories of you and the other that she doesn't know about" Kiri explained to me

I wasn't sure about what that meant, but I looked at Sarah's necklace and remember the glow." Kiri, he tired to call out to me" "Sonic?" Kiri asked " Yeah, is that necklace... never mind" "Tails, you must know something" Kiri said sensing a little guilt in her voice." What is it?" I asked "Sarah is being tracked, someone is after her and before she lost her memory I..."

My eyes widened when I heard what Kiri said.

...

Sarah POV

I woke up early the next morning, I had woke up before the rest of the others so I went to my room for the time being.

I had a weird dream just last night, I had gotten new question is my head and it was just annoying. I really hated having my head filled with questions, it bugged me.

The one question that remain was

How was Sonic the Hedgehog?

I decided to look around in Doremi's album book, maybe she had some pictures of this Sonic.

i found the album and to my luck their was pictures with the others in them. I flipped through the pages until I saw a pink hedgehog that looked completely different from Amy, and a blue hedgehog that looked like Shadow a little. I then scanned the blue hedgehog, felt similar in a way, like I was there.

I put my hand over the photo and closed my eyes. After a few seconds I finally knew what the person was.

"That's Doremi as a hedgehog , and that's Sonic" I said

i was in complete shock, how am I knowing this . Its not like it's some type of Wikipedia, I feel like I already had this info. Like I was born with it.

Oh well, no one can blame me right. I then yawned a before I was lying on my bed " Maybe I can get a few more hours of sleep" I said as I pulled the covers up and let the sleep wash over me.

...

" Come on guys, hurry up!"

"Wait,... Don't get to close. There's a hole gap in the ground!"

"Whoa!"

"...!"

"Helppp!"

"Whoa!" I woke up staring at the ceiling.

"Sarah, you okay!" I heard a voice called out

I looked to the door to see Doremi standing their, I nodded as a response to her question." Tails explained to me what happened last night, we leave at noon okay?" She told me. I nodded to let her know I was okay with that.

Doremi then left the room leaving me by myself. I sighed, not having a clue what I saw

"What I saw, Was that what happened to Sonic?"


	7. Chapter 7

Doremi POV

It was a little after noon when the others and i left. Tails must have improved the Tornado cause it had more seat then i remembered it having.

After I finished aweing the plane, we all jumped aboard. Me, thinking that it would get cramped, decided to ride it out on the wing of the plane.

Tails raise a brow at me "Doremi, its dangerous to be out there. You should come inside"

"No way Tails, this way is much more fun" I said while grinning.

"Your acting a lot like Sonic" Knuckles said smirking

"Its a possibility" I said being cocky.

Tails then smiled while shaking his head and started the plane. I loved the how the wind felt when the plane lifted into the air.

Sarah POV

I saw Doremi, laying against the glass of the plane and she looked like she was enjoying herself. I wanted to try it for myself but I didn't know if I should take the risk.

"Go for it man!"

I heard a voice in my head, I wasn't a man. Maybe it was a past voice

I did what it told me and since I was in the back of the seats alone, I opened up the glass and made my way to center of the wing.

It was amazing, how the wind felt on my cheeks. I loved it! I felt so alive

"Wow this is amazing!" I said out loud

"I'm glad you like it" I turned to see Doremi looking at me with a smile on her face.

"You knew" I asked her

"Yeah, it was so expected of you" Doremi said to me.

"Hey Doremi?" I said "Yes" "Tell me about Sonic, what's he like?" I asked her.

It took her a while until she spoke up " Sonic, well...his an awesome person, and a great brother too " Doremi said smiling." His your older brother right?" I did it again, say something I didn't have knowledge about " Yeah, at this point of time I'm not surprised by this" she said " it creeps me out Doremi, I don't even know who he is" " Don't worry, I'm sure once we find him, you two with get to know each other" Doremi said to me. I smiled back at her.

...

We made it to a place in between the outscores of Spagonia, did we really traveled that far. Anyway we needed a place to stay overnight so we landed to the clearest land we could find and set up camp.

Tails had came prepare and I think his a freaking genius cause he built an invention that make a huge tent. That thing look like it could fit 20 people in it. Anyway it looked huge on the inside, a lamp hung from the middle of the tent and were already sleeping bags that looked liked real beds. It was a paradise to a par of camping people.

We all had dinner after that and went to bed a while after dinner. Me, not having an easy time to fall asleep, got up and went for a walk.

It was a beautiful night, air wasnt to cold nor warm, the moon shined over the forest. It was amazing.

"Man, Sonic if you can hear me, I wish I could meet you" I said out loud

"Oh who am I kidding, he can't possibly hear me" I said feeling stupid.

"He's closer then you think Sarah" I heard the voice from my dream last night "Kiri?" "So you know my name" Kiri said " Of course I do, wait no I don't. What's happening to me!?" I asked kinda freaked out now." Don't you see, your going through some things that might help you remember your past" Kiri said. "Now listen, I don't have that much time so pay attention. My sibling Sari, is in one of the towns up ahead. You and the others must find him before someone else does" "Someone else, is there somebody else who is after him" I asked " Yes there is, his name is Akumu, and evil man, working along with a enemy well too familiar with your folks. Think you can remember the name" I thought about who the name could be, knowing I wouldn't get anything. But I did get a name, which freaked me out a bit. How did I remember the name I don't know, but I don't think its the right name.

"Baldy Mcnose hair?"


	8. Chapter 8

Sarah's POV

"Is that his name, Baldy Mcnoise hair?" I asked Kiri

"Well, you can say that that. Someone close came up with the name" She told me

"Okay, enough with the mind trick games. So Spagonia, sibling got it" I said aggravated with Kiri's games

"Okay but just so you know, stay close with Tails. Both you and him will need to take care of each other..." Kiri said something but I couldn't make it out.

I then started to make my way back to the camp site

...

"Sarah, Sarah where are you?" I heard Tails call out

I ran towards to the camp site and saw him "Right here Tails" I said out loud

Tails turned around to look at me " Thank God, where were you?"

"Walking around" I told him "Kiri told me something about her sibling being in Spagonia"

"Kiri, how do you know about her" Tails asked me

"I don't" I simply said. Tails seemed to understand my situation with the knowledge.

"Okay, come on let's get some sleep. We'll head to Spagonia in the morning" Tails said taking me inside the tent.

"Alright then" I said as I climbed into my sleeping bag

"Night Tails" I said before I closed my eyes

"Night... S..." I must have fallen asleep faster then I thought because I didn't hear Tails finish talking.

...

"Hey Tails" I heard a voice call out for Tails

"Sonic?" Tails said

Sonic?, is that what he really sound like. No way

"What are you doing out here?" I heard Sonic asked Tails

"Sonic, is that really you?" Tails asked as he flew towards Sonic.

See, even Tails agrees with me. Wait a minute he doesn't recognize him? The heck

"That's a new look, what happened?" I heard Tails asked Sonic

Um... Hey Tails, I CAN'T SEE HIM

"You know me.."

"Never a dull moment" I said along with him, Completely in sync.

What's going on, it's like I'm the one who's talking to Tails.

"Who's there?" I heard the voice from before. My eyes widened

"Sonic?!"

...

"Sarah, Sarah wakey wakey" Doremi said

I groaned as I slowing open my eyes to see her right in front in me.

"What happened?" I asked her

"Its time to get going, we have to make it to Spagonia before sunset" Doremi explained to me. I already knew that, maybe Tails told the others about what I said last night to him.

"Ahh!" I immediately jumped when I heard a voice from outside. Fear ran through my blood

"Tails!" Me and Doremi said in unison

We both ran outside to see a enormous fighter robot that was about 20 feet high. I was astonished by the looks of, but in a way...it wasn't new to me even though it was.

I couldn't help but form a smirk on me face until I saw in the right robots hand was Tails, struggling to free himself. "Only one person I know could make this robot" Doremi said.

As if on cue, I heard like a crazy man laughing. What look like to me a floating craft came down and stop right next to the robots head.

"Eggman!" Everyone shouted but me. Dr. Eggman, that's Baldy Mcnoise Hair!

"Ah, Doremi. Its been a while, how have you been?" Eggman asked Doremi

"I've been well without you bothering my life" Doremi said harshly, I've never heard her use that tone of voice.

"My isn't that mean. I haven't heard nor see you in two year and that's the greeting I get"

Eggman said acting sad.

"Whatever, let Tails go now!" Doremi said glaring at him.

"You'll have to release him yourself" Eggman said smiling evilly

All I saw was a light where Doremi was, I looked towards her and saw her hedgehog form. It was kinda cute now I think about it.

Doremi then charge full tult at Eggman's robot. She attack it but it looked like it didn't do anything. The robot sounded like it was laughing at Doremi, Laughing prick.

It then throw her in a different direction and she landed against a cliff wall

"Doremi!" I screamed as I saw her fall of the wall. I turned around to see Shadow, Knuckles, and Silver attacking the robot.

I felt useless, Kiri told me that I needed to take care of him and now look at me, not doing anything.

It was then when the robot started to retreat along with Tails. He looked like he was ten seconds to passing out. Knuckles then did what was possible, Flew up to the not and put in a good punch in the chest causing it to drop Tails. He fell out and started to fall from a good 15 feet in the air.

"Tails" Everyone screamed.

I went into shock and fear. I screamed but something I didn't have control of.

"Hang in there Little buddy! I'm coming" I then run towards where Tails would make an impact and made a jump that was 10 feet of the ground. I manage to catch him and safely land on the ground.

What was that, what kind of human jumps 10 fell in the air?

I think everyone was thinking the same thing cause they were all giving me a 'what the heck' look.

"Sarah, how did you do that?" Tails asked me

"I...I don't know, I saw you falling and that happened" I said now more scared of what was going with me.

I put Tails down and looked around for Doremi. She was passed out by the cliff wall.

"We need to get to Spagonia and fast, Doremi's injured" I said running towards her, Tails following me not long after.

What was going on, it like I'm becoming a completely different person. If I wasn't scared before then I am now


	9. Chapter 9

Sarah POV

We manage to make it to Spagonia before noon, Doremi was still unconscious but Tails knew a place where we could take her to and treat her wounds.

I told the others that I needed some air so I went outside of the building. I had this feeling, it was guilt. I felt like it was my fault that Doremi ended up the way she is.

Like I was supposed to protect her.

"Doremi, I'm sorry" I said to myself, closing my eyes

"Gomen'nasai Doremi"

I opened my eyes to see a vision of what looked like Sonic in front of Doremi

"Aiko, its alright. You shouldn't blame yourself" Doremi said

"But you wouldn't be injured if I wouldn't have been so cocky" Sonic said

Then what looked like to be Sonic crying, I started crying too. I don't know why, I wasn't even sad but the feelings of Sonic was similar to how I was feeling right now.

"Sonic, don't cry. Look at me, you did a wonderful job protecting me. I wouldn't be alive right now if you weren't cocky" Doremi said smiling. She then hugs him as in trying to comfort him.

I was then brought back to real world and I found out I was still crying.

Why? Why was I crying. It was non controllable.

I then wiped my eyes so that way no one will think I crazy. I then had this weird feeling in my chest, it was strong, I don't know why.

Then my necklace started to glow. I looked at it in surprise, this necklace was the only thing I kept with me ever since I lost my memory. I then started walking but in a random direction, you can say that I was following my instincts.

I managed to find myself in what looked like to be a huge city garden. I was astonish by the sites of it, the garden was beautiful, never seen anything like it before. I was walking past a long path of what looked like light blue roses, light blue roses? Where on this planet light blue roses can be found.

I was about to past them until a faint glow caught my attention, I looked back to see what looked like a big rock. I walked up to it and saw a beautiful dark blue emerald. It felt like I've seen the emerald before, a sense of déjà vu much.

I then reached out to the emerald and as I came closer to touching it the glow became brighter and brighter. I coukd also feel a warm sensation flow into my body, I then picked up the emerald and closed my eyes.

I then felt a lot came to me, it came like a hit on the back of the head. I then let what felt like memories flow through " I found one, the chaos...emerald. And...I somewhat knew Tails and Doremi in the past before"

I then open my eyes and smiled, they were helping, I said they meaning the emeralds. I looked at the emeralds reflection and saw what scared me at first. I saw Sonic looking at me. I was freaked out, I then turned my head to the left, his head moved with mines. Move it to the right, his move to the right.

I was kinda scared, I closed my eyes and shake my head for a while. I reopened my eyes to see myself again.

I sighed in relief "Sarah, Sarah, where are you" I heard Doremi call out. I felt my heart jump and I immediately ran to the entrance and saw her standing there. I smiled and I ran to her "Doremi!" I said as I ran to her and hugged her " I'm so happy your alright" " I'm sorry I worried you" she said returning my hug. "It okay, it was worth it" I said with a smile. Doremi smiled back at me " Well I'm glad to know your alright, come one in. We need to get something eat" "Okay" I said having no problem with it. "But we need to have a talk about what happened earlier, I think I should explain somethings to you about my past" Doremi said with a serious face " Um...okay" I said a little uneasy.

Doremi then walked in the building first with me following.

"Well, well, well if it isn't little miss hero herself. Finally regaining your memory I see"

I froze in fear, the tone of the voice I heard was very familiar. It felt evil, like it was expecting me to be afraid.

I slowly turned around to see a dark figure stand right at the bottom of the steps. It was a pitch black hedgehog with a black cloak and black and purple sneakers. I knew the name way to well, the same figure who I saw in my nightmares

_**The same person who turned me like this**_

The same person who was after me

"Akumu"


	10. Chapter 10

Sarah POV

"Akumu?! Your the one behind this?" I said to him

"Well, that's for you to find out Sarah. You remember my name I see" Akumu said in a deep tone. Just the sound of his voice send chills down my spine.

"How can't I remember you, your the one who's haunt my dreams... wait a minute, what am I saying?! I've never known your name, never seen how you look like" I said in a freak out tone.

Akumu then started to chuckle evilly " You must be very frighten by all theses memories that you have been receiving. I'm sure Sonic can wait a little while then since your still recovering yourself"

I immediately realized what he had just said. Sonic can wait a little while?, what does he mean? " What do you know about Sonic? And what do you mean by he can wait a little while?" I asked him.

"So you know his name too, but why speak about him in third-person hm?" Akumu said as he made his way towards me. I instantly started to back away slowing until I took in what he said, talk about him in third-person?, what?

"What do you mean?" I say stopping in my tracks. Akumu then came up to me but then started walking around me " So I got you attention, but you talk about him in a way but that's for a later time. Do you think you can rescue Sonic, he's waiting for his friends and the memories"

"What?!" I said not trying to look at him " Or am I looking at him right now, let's test it out" Akumu said as he turned my head with his hand under my chin. "I always got the feeling you were starting to know more then usual" " Get away from me man, you're starting to creep me out" I say backing off with a slight attitude in my voice.

I then realized what I said and my eyes widen, all Akumu did was grinned at me " Well then, I rest my case" I looked at him with a glare " Are you...!" "Like I said before little one, you _will_ find out later on" Akumu said as he walked away.

"Wait!" I yelled out " Sarah?" I turned around to see Doremi looking at me " Who were you talking too?" She asked me " Didn't you see" I said as I turned back around but I saw no sign of Akumu. I was dumbfounded " Uh, never mind. Let's go in" I say speed walking inside.

...

Later on Doremi and the others had explain their past together and about how Sonic would beat Eggman and foil his plots. I don't blame him, the guys a looney tick. I would kick his butt anytime, any day. God where do I get this cockiness.

Anyway after that I told the others about the chaos emerald and how it must have something connected to my memories, course I didn't tell them about what I saw but I explain a lot. I looked at Doremi and Tails on the bed and they looked kinda depressed.

"Doremi, Tails, what's wrong?" I asked them " Huh? Oh its just I've been thinking, what if we can't find Sonic here. What if he's gone permanently!" Doremi said with a worry look. " I just don't think we'll be able to find him on a planet that huge" Tails added.

I was sad, was that what Tails and Doremi was thinking. They were losing fate in finding Sonic, that's unbelievable! I won't allow it. " You two shouldn't think that!" I said to them in a serious tone. They both looked at me confused " But Sarah.." "Both nothing. We need to be confident that we'll find him" I said to them. The two then exchange looks with each other before sighing." I wish it was that simple" Tails said, I didn't want to see them depressed " You can make it simple, you should have positive thoughts" "How?" They both asked me.

I then thought for a moment until and idea came to me and I knew I would enjoy this. I then smiled evilly "I think you two need to take the time to laugh more often" "What?" Tails asked as he stood up. I grinned as I ran towards him and tackled him and Doremi on the bed. " What are you doing?" Doremi asked me, I smirked before I raised my hand and started to tickle both of them " The best way to do that is by tickling the sad person. Tickle, tickle, tickle" I said smiling. Tails and Doremi was having fits of laughter as I was tickling them, you can hear Tails trying to say 'Stop it' but he was laughing too much he couldn't finish it.

"You k-know... I-I think S-Sarah is r-right" Doremi said in between laughs." Y-Your right D-Doremi" Tails said agreeing. I stop tickling them so they can catch they're breath, Doremi was wiping some tears from her eyes while she was catch her breath " Sarah, your right we need to be more confident, we will find Sonic" she said. I smiled " Yay!" I said as I throw my hand s in the air, but rookie mistake cause Tails got his payback early and started tickling me by my sides.

I immediately fell to my side and started laughing my sides out. All I could hear the others laughing at me and Tails saying 'tickle, tickle, tickle'. I was pleading for him to stops but he didn't stop until 3 minutes later. I was panting when he was done "*sigh* oh man, Tails next time you do that I'm attacking you head on!" I said with a smile on my face. Tails had a smug look on his face as well " Haha, you know Sarah, if you and Sonic met, you two would get along real well" he said

I nodded at that statement, I really was wishing and hoping that's I would meet Sonic sooner or later.


	11. Chapter 11

Doremi POV

It was a little after 5pm when the others and I left Spagonia. We decided to leave cause to our luck Sonic wasn't there

I was having a hard time convincing the others that I was alright to continue traveling, it took Tails the longest since he was my older brother when Sonic not around. Course he still acts like it around him too.

Anyway we had to stop at another clearing like yesterday so we could set up camp, of course being to injured one Tails didn't let me.

I kinda appreciate that he's looking out for me. I guess I'm kind of used to doing things even when I'm hurt cause that's how it always been when I left Mobius. So I just sat near a log while the others made the tent.

We had a long way to go now that I think about it, our next stop was Chun-nan and that was a long way from here. I think we had one or two more stops to go until we got there. We head there and then we have choice of going back to Shamar or go to Holaska, me I pretty much prefer going to Shamar then Holaska.

I was starting to get side tracked until I notice my necklace glowing

" Doremi, did you find Sari?" I heard Kiri ask me

" Yes, Sarah found him and now she holding onto him" I explain to her

"Alright that's go to know, just make sure you keep an eye on Sarah. Akumu already had a encounter with her in Spagonia" Kiri said to me

I froze in shock, Akumu already got Sarah " How did he find her already?"

" Who knows, we just need to hope for the best" Kiri said

I was starting to become worried, Sarah in danger and she doesn't even know it. Speaking of Sarah, I looked around to see that she was no where to be found. I started panicking, where did she go?

"Doremi?"

i jumped out of the log to see Sarah right behind me with a confused face" Doremi are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine, just startled me thats all" I said sighing "Oops, sorry about about that" Sarah said rubbing the back of her head. I looked at her hair to see it a complete mess, I smiled know that she was having trouble again " You want me to fix you hair don't you?" "Yes please" She gave me a innocent face like she did before and I smiled at that.

The tent was already up and go so I brought Sarah in and started to brush her hair." I really hate having long hair" Sarah said right on cue " You'll get used to it" I told her." Doremi, Sarah" I heard Tails call out from outside, me and Sarah turned as Tails came into the tent " There are few things we need from the forest before we're doing setting up, do you think one of you two can go and look for those things?" he asked. Sarah immediately stood up "I'll go Tails since Doremi still in recovery" " Thanks Sarah" Tails said smiling. It was a good thing I finished with her hair cause she went out of the tent after that.

I immediately glared at Tails " I swear you guys are treating me like an old lady" all Tails did was laugh at little " I'm sorry, would you like a glass of water or juice?" He said smirking a little." Hey!" I then tackled him to the ground and he started laughing, as while as I " I'm not old, I'm thirteen!" " You looked like you were sixty-eight" He said trying to hold his laugh " Tails!" I whined at him as he got me off of him.

...

Sarah POV

I was looking at the list that Amy gave me of items to look for. There has to be at least more the twenty items on this list.

"With the amount of time I have, I'll never get all of them before nightfall" I said to myself

"Well what you need my young one is speed"

i stop in my tracks, not even turning around to see who it is " What do you want Akumu?"

"To be love in return" he said in a playful voice

"Be serious!" I turned around and looked at him

"Alright, but I'm just here to help you with what you need" Akumu said making hand gestures to me

"I'll pass, what can you possibly do to help me with what you already done to me already... Wait what?!" I said as I snapped out of it. I didn't know what I was saying, he did something and I didn't know, the heck?!

My confusion must have amused him cause he started grinning at me " See, now that's a question I can clearly answer but not by telling you. Hmm... Maybe I'll just show you want I can do" he said as he started to raise his hand

I didn't like the sound of that, my best instinct was to run but when I tried to move I felt like couldn't. I was tuck in place, I struggled to free myself but all I earned was a chuckle from Akumu. I looked at him with a glare, he was the one doing this. I tried and tried but I couldn't move. It was until Akumu stood right in front of me when I stop, he held his hand to my fore head and said something that scared the leaving wits out if me

"This will only hurts a little bit for a while"

Then his hand glowed a bright purple and blue and I started to feeling a massive power flow through me. I tried to scream but I couldn't, nothing came out. Everything went black for what lasted like ten hours to me but only a few minutes, I felt myself on the ground and I slowly opened my eyes and stood up slowly. What felt weird was that I felt weird clothing on my hands, I looked to see...gloves, where did those come from?! I then became scared and look at the rest of my body, I had blue fur all over me except for my arms and stomach I guess. I felt my hair and all I felt was something thick. I looked down and saw I had red and white sneakers on with a yellow buckle on the side.

I was now scared of what had happened to me, I heard Akumu laughed at me and I looked at him with hatred " What did you do to me?!" He point to the ground next to me " Why don't you take a look for yourself".

I looked around and saw the chaos emerald next to me. I picked it up and prepared myself for the worst. When I looked at the reflection I saw the same image of what I saw back in Spagonia.

In the reflection I saw myself as non other as

Sonic the Hedgehog


	12. Chapter 12

Sarah POV

I couldn't believe it, I closed my eyes again and shook my head like I did before and reopened my eyes but it didn't work. I was still Sonic

I then glared at Akumu "You, you did this!"

All he did was smile at me " Well, weren't you the one who said you need to look for items before nightfall"

"Yeah but I didn't need this, how is me being a blue hedgehog gonna help me get things down faster?!" I yelled at him

"I'll show you" he simply said as he made a fast break to punch me, I immediately notice this and embraced for an impact but I felt a swift wind around me and I opened my eyes to see I dodge the attack. How did I do that so fast?

I didn't have time to recover myself because Akumu came back with another attack but every time he tried to hit me, I dodge it quickly. I wasn't even trying, like it was instinct.

"Wow" that was all I had to say " See, know why don't you start your scavenger hunt before you lost that form" Akumu told me. I blinked " I don't stay like this?" I asked him " Nope, unfortunately my power doesn't last permanently. You'll change back right as the sun has set past the horizon. Til then" he said as he vanished in the forest.

I blinked anxiously, he starting to creep me out now.

I looked at myself again in the chaos emerald's reflection. I didn't find myself being Sonic quite scary anymore. I then remember about the items and I immediately started running around searching around, but what caught me by surprise was that I was running really fast, almost at the speed of sound. I was excited with my new power and grinned. " Woo hoo! Yeah!" I screamed as I ran faster.

...

I had just found the last item in the list and was satisfied with myself. It was even an hour before nightfall when I finished. I thought for a second and decided to have some fun, it's not everyday in your life you get to be the person you want to meet.

I ran off exploring the forest area and I admit, it was peaceful...

A...familiar peace

I was getting huge vibes but I didn't know why but I was getting...like...I was home.

I then came across a huge pine tree, I couldn't help but question the idea of climbing the tree. I then jumped into the tree and started climbing until I reached the top.

When I did, the view was amazing. I've never seen anything this beautiful before. I whistle out of astonishment from the sight. Of course I felt like I've done this before, it was a very peaceful feeling.

I closed my eyes as I breathed in the fresh air and breathed out. It was then I felt a gentle wind against my skin, it felt like my vision from the other day. I was happy

"Man what a feeling, I feel like I'm home but in a way... I'm not?"

Why was I having this thoughts, this feelings

This...memories

Looking at the sun to see it was starting to set, I decided to climb down the tree and head back to camp.

On my way back I started getting...dizzy for some reason. I tried not to fall over and fall but it was useless, it was getting to best of me

"Until me meet again pal"

I heard Sonic's voice in my head and all I can do was smile

...

"Hey guys I'm back" I yelled out as I walked into the campsite

"Sarah, did you get everything?" Doremi asked meme

"Yep, all here" I said as I put the bag of items on Tails' lap

"Well that's was easy, I hope that you didn't have a hard time" Tails said

"Nah, I finish early so I thought I do a little exploring before I came back" I explain to them

"Well then, here you go" Tails passed me a stick that had two marshmallows on it. I gladly accept it.

I ate the marshmallows and sighed, I thought for a second. Should I tell the others about what happen in the forest. Nah I'll keep it to myself for now.

I told the others that's I was tired so I was going to bed early, they were okay with that so I went inside the tent and tucked myself into my sleeping bag.

For some odd reason, I was smiling while I was lying there. I couldn't stop smiling through. Maybe cause it's because of what happened today, I guess I can say I loved being Sonic.

But...

One thing still has me asking...

Why did Akumu do that to me in the first place?


	13. Chapter 13

Sarah POV

Why... Just why did he do that

Isn't Akumu suppose to be the enemy, right? So why help me

I've been thinking a lot about this subject for the rest of the trip to Chun-nan, we had made it to the town and search for Sonic. We spilt up and I was by myself, gee we a great plan. Anyway while I was looking I manage to find another chaos emerald in one of the gardens outside the town square.

It was the red chaos emerald that was hiding in the pond of the garden. When I picked it up I felt as I gained more memories, but...weird ones

"Doremi...isn't from this world?"

What, where did that come from...strange. Does that explain why she's a hedgehog, she didn't tell me this when she was explaining her back story.

I decided to shake of the feeling and go find the other to get lunch.

For some reason I was in the mood for...chili

I don't like spices

...

I found the others and they said that they didn't find any sights of Sonic... This is turning out to turn out as a bad week.

Anyway I explained that it maybe it would be best if we got something to eat and hit the road, looked like it would be a waist of time if we continue to look.

They agreed and we found a place to eat lunch. I still couldn't get rid of this temptation I have, I told Doremi and she suggested that I get a hot dog with chili on it.

Now that's was the stupidest idea I ever heard. How can you find a chili dog in a place like this.

...

Me and my big mouth

Turns out they did sell chili dogs here

... Well go figure

When we were done we picked our things and left town to go to Shamar.

I still had the taste in my mouth, I can officially amit, I'm in love with chili dogs.

That was my first time eating one and it was delicious!

"I see you like them" I heard Doremi asked me

"Yeah, I'm gonna try more when we get back home" I told her

Doremi smiled at me "Yea...when we get home"

I sensed a sound of...depression, we where going home right?

"Well, isn't that sweet"

Doremi and I looked up to see Eggman in his floating craftcraft coming down

"Eggman!" We both said in unison

"Well its nice to see your new member knows my name, but if you all are so kind then hand over Sarah and no one will get harmed" Eggman said

"Sarah?! In your dream Eggy, Your gonna have to go through me if you want her!" Doremi said as she moved in front of me in a protective position.

He wanted me?! Why?!

"Fine, if your insist. It can be arranged" Eggman said as he send the same robot from before to attack Doremi. She changed in her hedgehog form and charge right at it. I saw the rest of the others charging at the robot too. Me, I decided to hide so I wouldn't make it hard for the others.

The minute I his, I saw Doremi get smacked and ran right into a tree. I was surprised to see her stand back up and charge back at it. I then heard the others smack in to the ground. I looked to see that Doremi was the only one that was standing.

"Doremi, get out of there!" I screamed to her.

" Not so fast" I felt something grab me by my waists and I was then pulled out of my hiding spot. I then was rested in the hand of Eggman's robot and its grip was really tight.

"Let me go Egghead!" I said as I struggled to free myself from the grip

"Sarah!" Doremi screamed as she saw me get caught " Eggman let her go!"

"Hohoho, just try to make me rodent" Eggman said smiling

"*gasp* oh no you didn't just... Why you little" Doremi literally turned red and dashed for the robot. But the moment she did the robot tripped over and let go of me. I immediately was send to the nearest tree stomp. I heard Doremi screamed and looked up to see she took my place.

"Now, now Doremi, if I was you I'll behave. We wouldn't want anything to happen to your brother" Eggman said as he brought her closer to his eye range

"What?!" Doremi struggled to say

"Doremi's... Brother"

I then was hit with a major headache. It was worst then the others I had before. Then it hit me... Now I feel real stupid.. " I remember now, I'm ..."

"Aiko!"

I heard Doremi cry out, I immediately shot my head up and looked at her and saw her very pale and crying

"*gasp* Doremi! Hold on I'm on my way"

I then got up and ran towards the robot and kicked it in the middle. It seemed to do the trick cause it the tipped over and started to spark. It had release Doremi and drop her, I then ran under her and caught her.

The robot immediately blow up right after that. I put Doremi down and faced Eggman.

"Eh? How did you do that?! Its impossible for a human to have capabilities of that?!" Eggman said panicking

"Well maybe I'm no ordinary human now am I?" I said as I grinned at him

He then gave me a glare, I remained with my challenging look at him. This went on for a few minutes before he flew off in his floating craft.

I smiled " Proves him right"

"Sarah?"

I turned around to see Doremi looking at me. I then kneeled down to her " You okay? Nothing broken?" I asked her.

"No, I'm fine. But...how did you do that just now?" She asked me

"Just came over me, ya know" I smiled at her. I then gave her my hand for her to grab. She took it and I pulled her up.

I was able to get her to stand by herself. I then turned to see the others walking toward us " You guys doing alright?" They gave me a weird look, especially Tails " Yeah,we're fine" he said to me. " Why are you all giving such a look? Do I have something on my face?" I asked them

"Well...no it's just, what you did back there-" Tails started

"Guys, remember who your talking to... Oh yeah, you don't" I said as I remembered that they didn't know. I grinned at that fact.

"Sarah what are you talking about?" Doremi asked me

"Doremi- chan, think. You of all people should not have a hard time with this" I said to her.

She took sometime and thought, I then saw the realization on her face and she started tearing as a smile came upon her face "No way..., that's not possible"

" Why say that" I said as I winked at her.

Then I saw the look on Tails change as he smiled and walked up to me " I get it now!"

"I knew I couldn't get anything past you buddy" I smiled at him.

"I don't get it, what are you three talking about?" Knuckles asked us

I grinned "Come on, if you guys really can't figure it out, then that's really sad"

And as the words that I said made them realize what was going on, they immediately became shock except for Shadow. He then looked at the rest of them and gave them a confused and irritated look. "Why are you all have that face, I not following"

"Come on Shad, I would expect more from the Ultimate Life Form." I said to him

Shadow then dropped his expression and looked at me with a shocked expression. I then heard Doremi and Tails laugh a little when he made the face.

"No way... Oh god please don't tell me that..."

"Oh gosh, spit it out!" Me and Doremi yelled

"Fine then! You finish it for me!" He yelled at me

"My pleasure, yes I am and was always Sonic the Hedgehog!" I smiled and winked.


	14. Chapter 14

Sarah POV

"...yes I am and was always Sonic the Hedgehog!" I smiled and winked

The rest of the others looked at me with shocked, but then again amazed expressions

It was a few minutes for Tails and Doremi to speak up." Sonic, it really is you"

I turned to see Doremi with tears falling from her eyes, I smiled as I walked up to her and kneeled down to her level and wiped the tears off her face " Sorry I had you worried Doremi, I take any beating up you have to give me" I say to her with a smug look on my face.

She just shook her head and smiled at me " No, but you don't mind if I hug you as a punishment right now" She said as she immediately hugged me and started sobbing. I rub her back as comfort, I then see Tails starting to tear up a bit too so I reach my hand over to him. He looked at me with a surprise, I gave him a reassuring smile and he took my hand and starting hugging me too.

"I'm sorry, that I went missing guys. I know I shouldn't have wonder of like that" I said to the two. " Its okay Sonic" Tails said to me "Yeah Aiko, totally okay" Doremi say as she and Tails pulled away from the hug.

"Hehe, I find it pretty funny though" Doremi says " Find what funny?" I asked her "Well, we were looking for you and you were here without the entire time" Doremi explained to me. " Yeah that is true" Tails said agreeing with her " And it's now that I remember everything" I joke, we all laughed together.

" So Sonic, how did you end up as... Um you know, Sarah?" Amy asked me

I had a difficult time answering that question, I don't remember that part." To tell the truth Ames, I don't know".

"You don't?" Tails asks me, I shook my head " All I remember was that I was near the huge drop, I fell in, and waking up here on earth as a human" I explained to the others.

I then hears Tails gasped and I turned around to him "...I think I may have an answer to how you ended up as a human..." He says

"You do?" I asked confused

"Tails, don't worry. I'll tell them...it is my responsibility anyway" I heard Kiri's voice, the others must have heard it too a seeing them looking around for the trace of the voice " Kiri? Do you know something I don't" I asked her.

"Actually, I do. You see I'm the one who transformed you like that" She said sounding a little guilty. I froze, she was the reason I was a human "Why?" I asked her

"Sonic it was to protect you from Eggman and some other guy" Tails replied quickly, I raised a brow " Akumu?" I say. They others looked at me " You know Akumu?" Doremi asked me " Yeah actually, I already met with the guy. And boy is he freaky" I say to her. I then immediately realized at that moment that what Akumu was trying to do back in the forest the other day was to try and remind me of my past. I was me the entirely time, boy do I feel stupid. "Oh my god, I find this funny" I said out loud

"What do you find funny?" Tails asked me

" The other night, he change me into my original form and that's how I got all the items. I didn't realize that i was myself again" I told them " How did he do that?!" Silver asked " I have no idea, all he said was 'my power doesn't last permanently, you will change when the sun set over the horizon'"

"That explains why you came back as Sarah and not you" Doremi said to Tails

"The thing is, i was also the one that sent Sonic to the Empire City a year ago" Kiri explained to us

" so that way Doremi would find him and he would be safe" Tails finished her reasoning.

"But what about me losing my memories before?" I asked her

"That, my blue friend, is the result of Akumu's brain washing development." Kiri said

"Brain washing- what?" I asked confused

" Akumu had came up with a well developed system that has the ability to mess with ones brain. In which one of those ways in memory loss. He used that on Sonic after they captured him." Kiri explained.

"That explains why Sonic couldn't remember what happened before he ended up in town" Shadow stated as he was starting to follow.

" Yes and ever since then, I gave him the name Kazekeseki Sarah as a disguise and been keeping an eye on him" Kiri stated.

"But why that name" Knuckles asked

"Oh, I get it" Doremi said " It has etymology" she said

"etymol- what" Knuckles asked

"its the study of the origin of words and the way in which their meanings have changed throughout history" Doremi explained sounding like a professor

"And how do you know that?" I ask her

She was quiet for a few second s before speaking up "...I watching a lot of anime..." she said quietly

"Okay then, so what is it?" Shadow asks

"Um... If I remember, it's Japanese. Kaze means wind and keseki means miracle, right?" She saids confused

" Yes thats correct" Kiri says

"Yes!" Doremi says celebrating.

" I think I follow, wind because I'm fast, but why miracle?" I asked her

" Cause your the hero, you create miracles" Amy said in a fan girl way

"Amy, not the time" I simply say.

I then hear Kiri giggling a bit " Don't worry Sonic, you will find out why very soon. Now I think I might have something that can help you become your old self" She say " You still have the necklace on Sonic?" I became confused, necklace, what necklace- oh wait! " Yeah I still have it on why?" I ask Kiri.

"Okay, this will make the job easier."

the necklace the started to glow as if it was reacting to something. I was caught of guard by this and immediately shielded my eyes as the glow enveloped me.

After a few minutes the glow then fainted out and I was able to open my eyes. My version was kinda blurry but I then realize I was at a shorter level then I was before. I look at myself and see the one thing I recognize every time I look at myself in the mirror

My blue fur...

I continue to look and see my old sneakers, socks, and gloves. I smiled to myself.

I was my hedgehog self again


	15. Chapter 15

Sonic POV

"Well, that was unexpected" I say out loud " But its good to be myself"

"Ha! To tell you the truth Sonic, I think I've missed you a lot cause I completely forgotten how you looked like" Doremi said to me

" You what?! Well thanks Doremi, I totally feel loved now" I said, faking a frown on my face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Doremi said hiding behind Tails, who was laughing

" Its good to that your back Sonic" Tails said

" Yep" I said to him

" There's a side effect to this through" Kiri said with a slight sad tone

"What is it?" I asked her

" Do to my power being so little, your only going to be able to stay like this when evenly hits. Then by dawn, the minute the sun starts to raise, you'll become Sarah again." Kiri explained.

I froze, I won't be myself for long. Well boy am I getting werehog flashbacks again

"I'm sorry Sonic, I wish I could have done something. This is all my fault" Kiri said

"Its okay Kiri, you were protecting me. I appreciate it" I said back too her

"Thanks Sonic, I be keeping an eye on you ok?" Kiri said

"Don't worry, we'll keep an eye on him" Doremi said as she put and arm around me.

"Alright then Doremi, bye" Kiri said as her voice vanish.

"Doremi, can I be the babysitter when your not around?" Shadow asked as hesmirked at me and Doremi.

"Hey?! I can perfectly take care of myself!" I scold at Shadow

"Hey Sonic think fast!" I heard Doremi shout behind me.

I didn't have time to react when a small rock hit behind my head, causing me to move forward and trip over.

"...ow.." I moaned

"You were saying.." I looked up to see Shadow holding out his hand with a smug look on his face.

"Okay, that time it was a exception, but most of the time I can" I say as I grab his hand

"Most of the time?" He asked

"You know what I mean" I told him.

"Well then Mr. I can protect myself, why don't we all look for a place to set up camp so we can hit the hay" Doremi said with her hands on her hips.

"Okay, okay" I say

...

Doremi POV

I still can't believe it

Sarah was Sonic the whole time

Nowe I think about it, it explains so much

All that's happened with her, Sarah did start to act like Sonic when we meet the others again.

Maybe his memories were calling from inside.

Oh well

We managed to find a good place to set up camp, I'm pretty sure that the others were relieved to know that Sonic was safe. But now we have to find all seven of the emeralds, we already have my emerald, and the two emeralds Sonic found, so that leave five more emeralds to go. Not counting mine cause its separate from the other seven.

Man, I have a headache now

"You okay Doremi"

I looked up to see Silver coming towards me

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said as I sat up

"You sure, you look pale" Silver said as he put a hand on my cheek then my forehead. I immediately became red when he did that, why was he did he put his hand on my cheek.

"Doremi, you a little warm. Maybe you should take it easy for a while." Silver said as he took his hand off my forehead.

"O-okay I-I'll take it easy, I was just planning to uh-you know...um" I studdard out

"Go to bed early" Silver finished for me

"Yea- yeah, um I guess I'll be going now, into the tent. Um good-goodnight" I said slowly backing away from him

"Uh goodnight" Silver said back.

...

What was that all about

Why did I acted that way?

Silver was just a friend like the rest of them, so why would I act like the way I did?

I mean, isn't Silver going out with Blaze. He shouldn't do what he did back there.

But, it was for protective purposes so that's a different story

Or was it?

I'm so lost

What so I do?

..."*gasp* I got it! I'll ask Amy! She seems to know a lot about boys when they make actions like that!...even thought she hasn't make it with Sonic yet..."

That was the perfect plan

If anyone knew about boys better then I do,

Its gotta be Amy


	16. Chapter 16

Doremi POV

I made my way out of the tent, but slowly so the others won't notice.

'Now where's Amy?' I thought to myself, I didn't see her at the bond fire, where is she? As a matter of fact, I don't see Sonic there as well...?

*gasp* Oh crap! There's no freaking way?!

"Doremi?"

I literally screamed and whipped myself around to see Sonic standing right behind me. "Oh my god, Sonic don't do that! You nearly gave me a panic attack!" I scolded him while taking a sigh of relief.

"Hehe, sorry sis; didn't mean it. So what'd ya doing?" Sonic asked me. I stiffened, shoot; think of something Doremi! Don't make him suspect anything!

"Um, nothing. Just thought I have a good talk with Amy, have you seen her?" I asked him." Yeah, I heard her saying she was by a nearby stream up ahead" Sonic replied, I smiled with delight "Okay, Thanks" I said making my way towards the stream.

Well that went well, I was kinda expecting him to question my reason. But maybe that's because he doesn't "like" her, quote on quote. I started to snicker to myself as I thought about what the reasons why he didn't like Amy.

...

I manage to find my way to the stream Sonic was talking about, and just as he said Amy was there sitting near the water. I guess she didn't hear me cause she began to talk to herself

"*sigh* what am I gonna do?" She asked herself " I'm really starting to think that Sonic really doesn't like me as much as I like him" I frowned " Uh Amy" I spoke up. She then screamed and turned around with a shocked face, I then saw her calmed down with a sigh "Oh it's you Doremi. Um... How long have you been here?" She asked " Long enough to know that your wrong. But don't worry, I think I'm the answer to your problem" I say with a smile.

"How?" Amy asked me with a confuse look "I'm the easily way to you and him getting together. I am the little sister aren't I" I say walking up towards her. I take a sit next to her, I look up and see she's giving me a 'ya right' look." Okay, so maybe I'm over exaggerating, but I can give in some tips and maybe pitch in now in then" I said to her " Well" Amy says, wanting me to continue " Okay, first things first, you never go head over heels for the boy. Going all up on him can give him a sigh that your obsessed with him, a good fact about starting a relationship is to let the boy come to you. You also shouldn't call, email, text, what ever your cup of honey, a lot; that will also give obsession signs." I said to her." Okay, what else" she said, now with a note pad in her hand

" Um... Okay. Second thing is to try and look you best, don't go over the top with your fashion, and don't keep the same style for to long. Try changing you look once in a while, that way it will get the boys attention and will start talking with you more" I said

"Go on" Amy encouraged

"Third thing is to make sure he's not forgotten. Try getting to boy something for his birthday, Christmas, and something small for Valentines day. You don't want to go overboard with that present cause that will be going back to step one. Getting a small present will be just enough to give him the sigh that your not selfish or that you do care for others. Hopefully, if that works, that will give him an idea to get something for you. If he doesn't, then don't waste your time with him." I said now lost in words

"And last but not least, the fourth thing you want to do is when you two do get together, or even when your hanging out with him, you always let the guy be in control of the relationship, its the best thing to do to let them know that they're in control. Gives them more...,confidence lets say. If the girls in control, it won't work out. If the guys is actually considerate of the girl feelings, then that's another story. If the question " Where do you want to go to sweetie?" Or " What do you want to do today honey?" come up, try to be considerate of them man's feelings as well. It will be a great balance of caring and love for each other if you do that. With that, you'll be set." I say, finishing my lesson." Was that helpful"

"...and love for each other if you do that. Yeah, that was very helpful! Thanks Doremi!" Amy said moving over hugging me. " No problem, your like a sister to me, so I won't mind helping out with your boy problems" I say grinning, she gave me a smug look " Hey!" she said as she bumps my arm with her elbow. We then start to laugh together "So Doremi, why'd you come here?" She asked me " Huh? Oh yeah, I was wondering if I can ask you something" I said to her

"What was it" She asked " Earlier Silver did something... Unexpected. I was feeling light headed and he notice this." I started off, but just thinking of what happened next started to make me blush, or I least I think I was blushing.

" Well, go on" Amy said, I took in a deep breath before starting again " he then ask me if I was okay and then check my temperature..." "Keep on Doremi! You got it!" Amy encouraged me "Um... He then...put his hand on my cheek...and then to my forehead" I was taken by surprised by when Amy squealed when I said that " He did?!" She asked me, I slowly nodded my head. But I quickly gathered myself to speak up again " But I don't want to get any ideas though, I mean; his already going out with the girl Blaze I think her name was" I asked Amy. But the minute I asked that, her expression changed from happiness to sadness " Doremi, didn't you hear?" She asked me " I don't hear about much if I was in Earth remember" I reminded her " Doremi, Silver and Blaze broke up months ago, he's been single for most of the time" Amy said to me. My eyes widen, I didn't know.

"Oh" " Its alright, but to answer your dilemma, I think he may have some feelings for you" Amy say to me. " I was afraid you were gonna say that" I muttered to myself, I really wasn't looking for a boyfriend, let alone for someone to like me. I never had a thing for relationships, never worked good with them. Amy and other girl have a easy time with that, but me, nah, not the type.

"Okay thanks" I say to her " Maybe we should head back, we don't want the others worrying about now" I said standing up "Uh...Yeah sure" Amy said standing up as well as I started to walk back to camp.

...

_Later that night_

'Why, why would he like me?

I'm not on the same level as him, so why?

No boy has never like me, so why him then?

I don't want a boy to like me! No one!'

"*gasp*"

My eyes snapped open, I quickly got up and looked around

A dream?

"Doremi, you okay?" I heard a voice whisper next to me. I looked down and saw Sonic looking towards to me, still laying down on his sleeping bag. I tried to fake a smile, but I guess it wasn't working though " Nah, just had a nightmare. That's all" I whispered to him. " Oh, well you want to sleep with me, this bag is big enough for the both of us" he said with a smirk on his face. It was true, what was once a full sleeping bag was what now looked like a King sized bed but in a sleeping bag version. I didn't pass the opportunity. I then climbed out of my sleeping bag and fit my way into his. we fit perfectly, considering how I was still a hedgehog so it was still a little roomy.

"Better?" Sonic asked me, I smiled " Yeah" I then snuggled next to him and I grabbed his hand and feel asleep besides him.


End file.
